Valiente
by Dauras
Summary: Es mi primer son-fic se trata de la parejas de los rojos
**Fue una noche larga
Fue una noche cruel  
Nos herimos tanto  
Yo no sé por qué  
Y en nuestra tormenta  
No ha dejado de llover **

En una noche fría, una chica pelirroja de 19, caminaba por la calle vacía, estaba sollozando tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar más fuerte ni cuando empezó a llover.

 **Me dejaste sola  
No supe qué hacer  
Y salí a buscarte  
Y me encontré con él  
Me falló la mente  
Me fallo la piel  
Me equivoqué **

**Flash Back.**

La chica camina por la fiesta buscando a su novio, pero choco con alguien.

Lo siento mucho- dijo avergonzada.

No te preocupes, por cierto soy Randy.

Yo soy Momoko - le estrecho la mano la cual la acepto gustosamente.

A quien busca?- pregunto al verla mirar a toda direcciones.

A mi amigo.

Te voy a ayudar.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

 **Vuelve,  
No quise destruirnos  
Hay tanto que decirnos  
Por un error no mates lo que somos  
Lo que fuimos  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor **

Callo de rodillas en la fría acera, llorando amargadamente.

Vio una pareja que pasaba abrazada compartiendo una sombrilla.

 **Flash Back.**

Hace 4 años

Kaoru?

Si?

¡Tengo Novio!- grito emocionada, su amiga la abrazo fuertemente.

Y quien fue el afortunado?

Sabras tu.

No, nos es lo que estoy pensando- ella asintió- no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

 **Vuelve  
Por este amor valiente  
No hay nada que no enfrente  
La guerra es contra comprender  
Que solo somos gente  
Que ama y que miente  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor **

¿Porque a mí?¿porque no pude pensar bien, en la consecuencias?- lloro aún mas

 **Flash Back.**

Tenían una hora buscándolo, entonces decidieron bailar un poco, de un momento a otro estaban bailando una música lenta.

Eres hermosa sabes?- el dijo en un tono seductor, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Se fue acercándose a ella lentamente hasta que se rozaron sus labios, y luego los unió con los suyos ella correspondió el beso rápidamente.

Momoko?- ella se separó del rápidamente al escuchar esa voz.

Y…yo no es lo que parece- pero lastimosamente él se fue .

Terminamos- hablo seriamente, camino hacia la salida.

 **No me hagas preguntas  
Que no responderé  
No todo es blanco y negro  
Hay tanto gris también  
Pero me arrepiento  
Y lo tienes que saber **

Ella lo persiguió hasta encontrarlo.

Esto no puede terminar asi, discúlpame fue mi error.

Por qué?-dijo esas 2 palabras dolido, ella no respondió- supongo que hasta aquí llego Momoko.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

Vuelve  
No quise destruirnos  
Hay tanto que decirnos  
Por un error no mates lo que somos  
Lo que fuimos  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor

Camino por un rato, la lluvia no paraba, se sentía miserable no podía creer lo que había hecho, tenía que admitir que extrañaba un poco sus peleas tonta pero más a él.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en una cafetería entro y pidió un café caliente para no sentir mucho frio, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, incluso le preguntaron si se sentía bien? pero ella le contesto estaba perfecta haciendo una sonrisa fingida que ella ni creía.

 **Vuelve,  
Por este amor valiente  
No hay nada que no enfrente  
La guerra es contra comprender  
Que solo somos gente  
Que ama y que miente  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor **

Ella estaba en frente de la casa de el, no podía creer que había caminado hay inconscientemente.

Salió corriendo no quería estar en ese lugar.

 **Si sobrevive nuestro amor  
A las caídas y al dolor  
No tengas miedo de intentar  
Volver a mí  
Volver a amar  
Volver, volver, volver… **

Seguía corriendo estaba en medio de la calle cuando vio una luz de un carro a toda velocidad, ella quedo paralizada sus piernas no respondían.

¡Momoko!- escucho 5 voces que se escuchaban preocupadas.

Lo último que recordó fue su cara de horror al igual que la de todos sus amigos y después todo negro.

 **(Gente, si solo somos gente,  
Si solo somos gente,  
Que ama y que miente  
Si solo somos gente,  
Si solo somos gente,  
Perdóname mi amor,  
Perdóname mi amor)**

Despertó en una camilla de un hospital, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, miro hacia un lado vio a su hermana recostada en el pecho de Ken, se le hacia muy terna es imagen si tuviera su teléfono le tomaría una foto y la chantajearía como siempre lo hace cada vez que los veía juntos.

Escucho gritos afuera seguro era Kaoru peleando con su ami-novio Koji, luego escucho que Miyako los trataba de tranquilizarlos y Hotaru ayudándole se escuchó un llanto de un bebe haciéndolos parar, era hija de Miyako y Hotaru.

 **(¡Vuelve!)  
Vuelve  
Por este amor valiente  
No hay nada que no enfrente  
La guerra es contra comprender  
Que solo somos gente  
Que ama y que miente  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor**

¡Doctor, Doctor mi hermana despertó!- Grito exasperada Kuriko.

Le hicieron una serie de análisis, a la cual salió bien

Miyako entro con su esposo (quien lo creería lo más jóvenes y ya casados)

Te encuentras mejor Momoko- pregunto la rubia

Si Miyako, no te preocupes- respondio

Estuviste tres semanas en coma- dijo Kaoru no muy delicadamente que digamos.

Qué? ¡Tanto!-grito alterada.

¡No grites tanto Histérica haces que me duela la cabeza!

No soy histérica

Los demás los dejaron a solas.

 **(¡Vuelve, vuelve!)  
Vuelve  
Por este amor valiente  
No hay nada que no enfrente  
La guerra es contra comprender  
Que solo somos gente  
Que ama y que miente  
Perdóname mi amor  
Perdóname mi amor**

Lo siento Makoto no fue mi inten…fue interrumpida por un beso demandante pero a la vez tierno y dulce.

Momoko, no quiero que estemos separados nunca más quiero pasar mi vida junto- en ese mismo momento se arrodillo y Momoko se llevó la manos hacia la boca- Así que rosita ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?- ella lo beso- eso es un si?

Por supuesto que si- volviéndolo a besar

Fin.

 **Todo lo que sufrió por algo no?**

 **Los quiere**

 **Dauras.**


End file.
